How Father Stole Christmas
by December'sRose
Summary: Every kid in Gallagher Elementary liked Christmas A LOT. But Father, who lived just a few blocks away from the school with the delightfullized members of Sector Z, did NOT For Numbuh 21, a KND Christmas one shot thingy.


Title: How Father Stole Christmas

Rated K+

Summary: Every kid in Gallagher Elementary liked Christmas A LOT. But Father, who lived just a few blocks away from the school with the delightfullized members of Sector Z, did NOT For Numbuh 21, a KND Christmas one shot thingy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. This is a parody of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." I don't own that either.

Dedication: For Numbuh 21, I was your Secret Santa! I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

---

Twas' Christmas Eve night

The day had finally come!  
All in Gallagher were happy and joyous

Well, all except ONE

Every kid in Gallagher Elementary liked Christmas A LOT

But Father, who lived just a few blocks away from the school with the delightfullized members of Sector Z, did NOT

Father hated the elementary kids

This everyone knew

So why was there a holiday that made kids even more happier?

This just wouldn't do!

So he turned to his 'children'

And with a cold, sneer

"I'm sick of this holiday!" said he.

"I'm going to stop it from coming this year!"

The members of Sector Z gasped.

"Father, we've been really good this year! This is insane!  
Don't take Christmas away from US! It's those other kids you should blame!"

At these words Father laughed.

"My children, did you actually think

I would prevent presents for YOU. You make me go pink!"

"You alone have been excellent children this year

But those other kids, they aren't going to be getting any presents from Santa my dears,"

"And how do you plan on getting rid of Christmas?" Sector Z asked, minds all a mingle.

"All I have to do is act like dear old Kris Kringle,"

Father laughed an evil laugh, and normally his children would follow the suit.

But they didn't laugh, because you see the members of Sector Z were all mute.

They didn't understand Father's devious plot

How can you steal Christmas by acting like Santa Clause, was the question that ran through their heads.

Though little did they realize, the sense in the words Father had said.

And so began the scheming.

Father thought it up quick.

And after he put the finishing touches upon his plot

He looked like Saint Nick.

He dressed Sector Z as elves

And after some minor detail

His dog Scraps became Rudolph

This plan was just too good to fail

Midnight was the hour

The plan was ready to go

With Scraps up in front

Father lead the sleigh up over roofs covered in snow

You see Father's plan was quaint

He figured this out

Kids were happy when Santa Clause came

Wasn't that what Christmas was all about?

It was about the toys. It was about the gifts.

It was about the stockings, the trimmings, the bags.

So if you eliminate everything. From the toys to the bags.

Father figured that the kids of Gallagher Elementary would be

Too sad to nag.

They would be heartbroken, no presents under the tree.

Christmas would be ruined, thanks to Father's own glee.

So Father set out to steal Christmas.

One house at a time.

Sector Z watched in amusement

This was like an old Christmas rhyme

When the kids woke up in the morning

They would be devastated to see

All their Christmas toys gone

No stockings, No tree.

And so Father reached the first house

Scraps landed the sled with a soft thud

Sector Z watched on

As Father slid down the chimney covered in snow and mud

With him, a plastic bag that he would use

To collect all his items and even the food

Father cleared up the house

All the presents and the tree

He left nothing left for the children

He even took the last of their feed

So when his mission was finished;

His sack full with his loot

Father climbed back up the chimney

Ignoring the soot

Sector Z waited for him loyally at the top

They already knew that this certainly wasn't Father's last stop

The night went on

Each house was the same

Father collected everything

That man was insane!

No presents were left under the tree

No Christmas feast left in the fridge

If one were to ask how Father could fit down the tiny chimneys

He would reply "It's just a tight smidge"

Finally the long night was starting to come to a close

Father had one more house left to rob

Little did he know that it was Kuki SanBans'

And if Kuki ever found out Father's evil plot then she would do more than sob

So down the chimney once again did Father go

Ignoring the clumps of dirt, mud and snow

Once inside he got right to work

He gathered everything up in his bag, all the trimmings and toys

He had just tied the knot and was about to leave until he heard a soft noise

Little Mushi had gotten herself out of bet for a cold cup of water

A rainbow monkey under her arm

She looked confused up at Father

Who was too busy panicking to put on any charm

You see,

Young Mushi had walked in just as Father stuffed up her Christmas tree

"Santa Clause, why are you taking our Christmas Tree?"

Mushi asked; She could have been the cause of Father's demise

That is if the young girl had not fallen for Father's clever disguise

Father bit his lip

He broke out a cold sweat

Then an idea came to him

With out any fret

"My dear girl, I was sent by your parents you see,

They asked me come over and fix this poor tree,"

"The branches are crooked on this side and that

There's one that sticks out and resembles a hat"

Mushi bought the lie  
Father sent her back to bed

With a cup of water in her hand

Mushi realized she had nothing to dread

So Father left, his sleigh pack with goods

He steered it towards the highest point in Gallagher,

Mount Crumpitshood

Father laughed evilly as he stood upon Mount "Crumpit"

His loot in position, ready to dump it

Morning was arriving

The sun was almost awake

Father smiled a wicked smile

A smile that one would automatically classify as 'fake'

Soon kids would be waking up in Gallagher

The first thing they would see

Christmas Day ruined, no presents under the tree

Then came the best part!

The part that didn't make Father shy

As reality hit Gallagher

All those children would CRY

They would cry 'Boo hoo'

"There aren't any toys!"

"Doesn't Santa Clause like us?

"Weren't we good girls and boys?"

Sector Z laughed along with Father

There mission complete

But something was wrong, as they stood upon Mount Crumpitshood covered in sleet

Morning came

The sun rose up high

Children were now awake

But Sector Z and Father did not hear them cry

Instead, another sound came

One soft yet loud

Gallagher Elementary children were SINGING

They had formed a huge crowd!

All were assembled in Gallagher Square

Father's jaw dropped in shock; this just wasn't FAIR!

Those children weren't supposed to be happy, no way!

Father had taken all their presents and trees and loaded them up on his sleigh!

But standing out in the middle of the snow

Children and adults, all young and old

Everyone was singing

No one was sad

Father just stood there

He was boiling MAD

Then a thought struck him

He thought he had figured it out

He had taken all what made Christmas

Weren't the presents and trees what Christmas was about?

If those things were gone

And children were singing

Then maybe there was something more

Another Christmas meaning

And then Father understood

Christmas had come

It came with out presents it came with out bags

Christmas wasn't ruined, it had still brought joy to some!

Then something strange happened

Father couldn't recognize

He felt very guilty, he felt very wrong

He felt very small in size

Sector Z felt it too

They had automatically seen

The wrong of their ways

They had seen what Christmas really did mean.

So together they went

Down Mount Crumpitshood to the root

Scraps still lead the sleigh

What? It was better than going on foot!

They returned all the presents

They returned all the trees

They returned all the trimmings

They returned all the feed

This surprised KND operatives

They had just found out about Father's night long plot

But it seemed Father's way had changed

Before his plan could be put to a stop

So Father joined Gallagher in joyous celebration

He and Sector Z even cut the Christmas turkey at the Gallagher's annual feast in temptation

And so ends my poem

Father and Sector Z brought back the Christmas cheer

Now all that's left to say is Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year!

---

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this Numbuh 21! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
